Golden Curry Dragon
Golden Curry Dragon is an event exclusive variant of Curry Dragon as part of the November event Invaders from El Dorado. As a Golden Pyramid boss variant, it shares its background music theme with its GP counterpart. The floor which Golden Curry Dragon is encountered is modified to work similar to Curry Dragon's in GP. The two green pipes on the sides of the floor will spawn Nitro Buddies when the tile its facing is unoccupied. The floor and walls are also themed to suit the Curry Dragon's environment. Similar to the Poison Slime Pandemic event, Golden Curry Dragon follows a leveling system which gets progressively harder. Its stats increase with levels, and more skills are added to its arsenal to make the battles more challenging as more kills are accumulated. Appearance Golden Curry Dragon shares similar physical traits to the Curry Dragon. The main differences are that its turban, garb, spoon, and lamps at its feet are gold instead of white, purple and silver respectively. Dialogue See Invaders from El Dorado. In Battle 'Monster Shelf Description' Look out for his ultra-spicy power and fire attack! 'Stats' Type: Dragon 'Abilities' ''Breath of Fire'' *Effect: Deals fire damage *Countdown: No *Range: Directly in front ''Falcon'' *Effect: Casts Falcon status on self *Countdown: No *Range: Self, only when directly in front ''Falconeater'' *Effect: Steals Falcon status from the Hero + heals self for 40HP *Countdown: No *Range: Directly in front *Conditions: Random proc when Hero has Falcon status. Appears not to be used if dragon already has Falcon status. ''Icemelter'' *Effect: Removes frozen status from self *Countdown: No *Range: Self ''Legendary Strike'' *Effect: Deals critical damage. Multi hit. *Countdown: No *Range: Directly in front ''Tasty Milk'' *Effect: Heals self for 999HP *Countdown: No *Range: Self ''Ultra-Spicy Curry'' *Effect: Deals damage + inflicts burn *Countdown: No *Range: Up to two tiles in front Tips *Fire Guard is recommended to deal with its fire based attacks. **Gauntlet of Justice is a superior alternative, with its additional ability to prevent burns, extra attack, and even a little more defense. (A previous version of this page claimed that it blocks crits, but it does not.) **Curry Knight Set is another alternative, with Pinch Milk to heal burns and HP. *At higher levels, Blockbuster Scroll could be used to block the side pipes prevent Nitro Buddies from spawning. However this may not be worthwhile, especially if using a weapon or armor set with AoE capability. Once in combat with the dragon, they only explode when it uses Ultra-Spicy Curry, which is fairly infrequent as it has many other special attacks it can use. *At higher levels, Water Bucket could be used to drop Golden Curry Dragon's stats to more manageable numbers. **However, this is ineffective when Big Pharaoh Buddy is still on the same floor. **So far this seems the ONLY viable strategy against the dragon at levels 30 and up. If you know of another option, PLEASE PUT IT HERE. *The dragon will heal itself for 999 several times in the fight. However, at least through level 40, I have not observed it heal more than 3 times in the fight. (Even if you water-bucket it, it will retain that capability.) *Falconeater does not seem to proc if the dragon already has Falcon status. So if you're carrying a Falcon scroll (say, to help with the BPB), you can safely use it when the dragon gives itself Falcon. Trivia *Although not a skill, different kinds of smaller monsters will appear on the same floor as the Golden Curry God as its level increases with the Hero's number of kills. Some of these include: **5th kill and above - Dragon will appear in the form of an Egg **10th kill and above - Atomi-kun **25th kill and above - Nitro-Buddy *The text which appears after defeating Golden Curry Dragon refers to the boss as "Shadow Dragon", while "Curry Dragon" is used in the Monster Shelf. Suzuki calls it Golden Curry Dragon in the following pandemic event. Category:Bosses